Team Mouse
Team Mouse is the titular anti-villainous organization in the anime show Mouse. They a criminal group who are known for committing heists and are always successful at stealing things. History Team Mouse is known for following in the footsteps of the thief, Mouse. The team is made up of four members. One of the members is a male and leader of the team, Sorata Moun, while the other three are females: Mei Momozono, Yayoi Kuribayashi, and Hazuki Kakio. The three female members are loyal to Mouse, who they call him their master, as they always help him pull of heists, work at the same college he goes to, and live in the same apartment with him. However, Team Mouse are also obsessively in love with Sorata, as they always like to do sexual things around him whenever they have free time from doing robberies, and they even let him punish them if they ever act naughty towards him. Whenever pulling off heists, Team Mouse is always seen wearing skimpy outfits. In one episode, three school girls that Sorata teach became temporary members of Team Mouse after they were summoned and wearing their outfits. Members *Sorata Muon - Leader and only male member of the team. Sorata Muon came from a family of thieves that pulled off heists for four hundred years, with the thief name Mouse passed down to its decendants. He works as an art teacher at a college university. *Mei Momozono - Computer expert on the team. She is the member closests to Sorata as she once was a servant to him when he was a little boy. She has blonde hair and wears a red skimpy outfit that she wears while on heists. She also works as a math teach at the same college university Sorata works at. *Yayoi Kuribayashi - Biology and research specialist on the team. She has brown hair and wears glasses and a pink skimpy outfit that she wears while on heists. She works as a nurse at the same college university Sorata works at. *Hazuki Kakio - Martial artist and presumably the youngest of the team, as her backstory was not revealed when she joined Team Mouse. She is short with short green hair and wears a blue skimpy outfit that she wears while on heists. She works as a physical education teacher at the same college university Sorata works at. Gallery Images Team Mouse.jpg Minitokyo.Mouse_.Series.Wallpaper.110241.jpg Mouse Team.png mei m.png mouse4.jpg 4388308f12c3ff93_w.jpg Videos MOUSE - The Name is "Mouse" MOUSE - There is Nothing that Mouse Cannot Steal MOUSE - She Will Not Accept Destiny MOUSE - Mouse Will Not Abandon a Comrade MOUSE - The Target is Hazuki MOUSE - Mouse in Cyberland MOUSE - The Man-Hating Co-Ed MOUSE - A Sweet Awakening—A Miracle Herb MOUSE - His Name is "One" MOUSE - The Man Who Cheats Death MOUSE - Mouse Never Gives Up MOUSE - Mouse's Dream Lives Trivia *All female members of Team Mouse have big busting breasts except for Hazuki Kakio, presumably due to her being the youngest member. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Organizations Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Successful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amoral Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Burglars